


A Pain In The You Know What

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Don't read, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues (kinda), Post-Canon Fix-It, Teeth, if you're squeamish about that, they're together and happy and you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Alucard is acting off, really off.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	A Pain In The You Know What

“YOUCH!” 

Trevor and Sypha jumped in surprise at the shout, the latter nearly choking on her drink. They stared at Alucard in shock as his yelp echoed in the woods around them. The dhampir held a hand to his mouth, wincing slightly.

“Alucard?” Trevor said. 

Alucard looked up as if suddenly remembering they were there, eyes wide and cheeks beet red, “I, um…” he stuttered, clearing his throat, “Sorry, the bread was uh, stale.”

“Not stale enough to chip a tooth on.” Sypha argued as she crawled over, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” he insists, recoiling from her and standing up in one swift move, “I’m going to bed now.”

Trevor watched him walk to the carriage, muttering “The fuck was that about?”

“I don’t know.” Sypha shrugged, grabbing the bread from Alucard’s plate. Having come from a tribe where everything was shared, she had no qualms about eating food from another person’s plate. However when she went to bite into it, something caught her eye.

“There’s blood.” she gasped. Trevor looked over at her in confusion, to which she thrust the bread into his hand. 

He looked at it for a moment, then scoffed, “So what? The man’s got a cavity or something and doesn’t want to admit it?”

Sypha doesn’t say anything in reply. She’s too busy staring at the carriage, wondering about her companion.

They finish eating and go to bed themselves.

It’s anything but a peaceful night.

* * *

“ _ Mmmmmmmm… _ ”

Trevor scrunched his face in annoyment, putting his pillow over his head in an attempt to muffle out the constant groaning.

“ _ Oooooooooooh… _ ”

He was two seconds away from putting it over Alucard’s face. The next time Alucard starts up again however, Sypha beats him to it.

“For the love of all that is holy, what is going on!?” she yelled, voice rising with anger. Alucard sat up in surprise, “Did I wake you?”

“You’ve been keeping us up!” Trevor groaned, slamming his pillow into his lap, “You have two seconds to spit out whatever is wrong before I knock you out!”

Alucard winced in pain again, holding his hands to his cheeks, “Its, its stupid-”

“If you’ve been keeping us up because of something stupid, I swear to God I am killing you.”

“No! Its-... I’m sorry, I’ll sleep outside.”

As he began to grab his bedroll Sypha crawled over Trevor and to him, grabbing his arm, “Alucard, please. We’re your friends, we’re here to help with whatever, no matter how little.”

“Yeah… what she said.” Trevor yawned, “Though it’s preferable you tell us as soon as possible. I want to go back to bed.”

Alucard shifted on his knees, considering his options. If he told them he risked his very pride and a lot of teasing, on the other hand he just wanted the pain to  _ stop _ .

“Okay…” he sighed, “You know what happens when a vampire break their fangs?”

Trevor whined, “Oh god, don’t make me put together a puzzle right now.”

“Trevor!” Sypha chided, “But yes, we’re aware. We are a hunter and a scholar after all. Are you telling us you broke a fang?”

“Not exactly…” he continues, “You know how children lose their teeth so they can get new ones?”

Sypha and Trevor stare at him silently, before a lightbulb goes off in Sypha’s head.

“Oh!” she gasped, “You’re losing your fangs for new ones?”

“Wait, what?” Trevor blinked, “How does that… why?”

“I don’t know how it- AH!” he hissed in pain, “Works myself, just happens twice or thrice a year…”

“Oh Alucard…” Sypha sighs in relief, “You had me worried.”

“I apologize…” he murmured, “I just… my mother helped me with this, and I didn’t know if it was… appropriate to ask of you, and I-”

“Alucard.” Trevor interrupts, “We literally kill demons and have bathed nude together. There is very little that would be crossing the line with me, and Sypha too probably.”

“Trevor’s right.” she agrees, “In a brutish sort of way… so don’t feel shy, what do you need?”

Alucard looked between them, smiling and possibly blinking back tears, “Could you… could one of you pull out my fangs?”

A silence fell between them. Alucard worried he had overstepped, that he had just asked the most stupid thing in the world. How could he have been so naive? Of course they wouldn’t be comfortable with that, what sort of person would-

“Fine.” Trevor grumbled as he sat up, scooting closer and raising a hand, “If you bite me…”

“I won’t, you pain in the ass.” Alucard smirked before opening his mouth.

“More like pain in the mouth…” Trevor chuckled at his own joke, squinting into the mouth of the dhampir. Behind him, Sypha summoned a flame to her fingers.

“Thanks.” he said, before getting to work.

The gums around both fangs were bleeding a fair amount, red and inflamed. Damn, no wonder he couldn’t stop whining about them.

“Alright…” he said as he grabbed hold of the left one, placing his other hand on the side of Alucard’s head to steady him. Alucard sucked in a deep breath, shutting his eyes.

With a yank and the sickening sound of ripping gums, Trevor successfully pulled it out. Alucard was less than happy with the victory, screaming into his own hand as he rocked on his knees.

“One more.” Trevor said reassuringly. Alucard nodded, breathing deeply as he opened his mouth back up. Blood was dripping down his chin and tears down his cheeks. It was motivation enough for Trevor to skip all the foreplay and just grab the second fang, practically ripping it out.

Alucard didn’t bother hiding his scream this time, trembling in pain. Sypha quickly grabbed a canteen, extinguishing her flame and pouring the water into her hand.

“Here,” she said, offering a handful of ice, “This will help.”

Alucard took her offer gratefully, shoving it into his mouth and sucking on it frantically, sighing in relief, “Thank you..” he said with a mouthful of ice.

“Not a problem.” Trevor shrugged, handing him a rag, “So uh… what do I do with these?” he asked, holding up the two fangs.

“Toss them.” Alucard said as he wiped the blood from his face, “Or keep them, tell people you took it off a vampire or something.”

“You kidding? You think I want to keep these things after all the sleep they made me lose?” he rose fully to his knees, winding his arm back before throwing the two teeth with all his might.

“Good riddance.” Sypha muttered, tucking herself back under her blanket.

“Amen to that.” Alucard smiled as he laid down, still holding the ice to his aching gums. 

He was lucky to have friends as strange as he was.

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what this is. I guess I had this headcanon laying around that dhampir's constantly lose teeth like sharks and alligators and was like "i should do something with this..."  
> so here's that thing. thank you for reading <3


End file.
